Goddess of Death
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Misa has been a very bad girl, hiding secrets that could possibly be her down fall from the others. What happens when she gets in a little over her head with a role that will end up forever chaining her soul in Hell? Hell has never been this dangerous especially since there is someone that wants to drag her down with them. Who can save her from herself and her downfall to Hell?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach/Death Note or any of the characters except the ones you can't find on google. Also, I do not own the Hell girl saying.

Death Note.

**She cried and tried to say what was true,**

**But when her eyes changed from blue,**

**The red that seeped in her veins,**

**Created all the insanes.**

**Broken down and empty she was,**

**All because of the job that she does,**

**She finally lost her head,**

**As the Ferrier of the Dead.**

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in darkness, bringing pain and torment to others. A damned soul wallowing in sin, perhaps, it is time to die." Misa whispered to the lost child. "Will I see mommy and daddy again?" The small, blonde boy asked with his thumb in his mouth. His parents didn't die but Misa lied anyways, saying "Of course child, of course." The boy smiled brightly. "I'm so sorry your time has come so soon little one." Misa whispered, gently stroking his hair, "Are you ready to go little one?" "Yes. Um..." The little boy said. "Yes child? What is it?" Misa asked him. "My name is Kyo, Misa." He smiled. "You know who I am?" Misa asked.

The boy named Kyo smiled, "Of course! I'm ready to go Misa-Misa" "I consign this grievance to hell." Misa's hand that held his small, cold one whipped back and, breaking his soul into an unbloomed, light blue rose. Misa held it to her chest for a moment before she tossed it onto his dead body due to a car crash and pulled out a white light. Clicking the silver level, she started the flame up and tossed it onto the rose, burning it and watched as the fire consumed his entire body. Misa sighed, "Another child."

"Misa, is that you?" A male voice called out. Misa turned around to nsee none other than Light. "Oh, light...kun! I didn't see you there!" Misa said, still in a bit of a trance. "What are you doing out here?" Light asked. "Um, just taking a walk, getting some fresh air." Misa nervously laughed. "You do know that it's raning right?" Light asked. It was then that Misa felt the semi familar feeling of heacy, cold drops of water falling on her skin. "Oh." Misa whispered, looking down at her hands. "Here, come back to my house, I have some dry clothes you can barrow." Light said, grabbing her hand. "O-kay." Misa whispered. As they walking, Light kept glancing back at Misa who was being so quiet. "Is something wrong?" Light asked her. Misa didn't answer, she was just blankly staring at the sky, her once normal blue eyes slowly turning into her red shinigami eyes.

"What is it?" Light asked. Misa still didn't answer him so he stopped walking and grabbed her upper arms in his hands and almost violently shook her. "Misa! What's happeneing?" Light asked. It was then that Misa spoke, a whisper to no one, "Rayne." Then, Misa blinked several times, her shinigami eyes turning back to her normal blue, "What?" Light eyed her carefully but shook his head, "Nothing."

"Oh, we're already at your house." Misa said. Light looked to see that they were indeed, at his house. The lights were off so Light assumed that his parents weren't home. He opened the door and let Misa in, turning on lights as he went. "Thank you Light." Misa's smile was like a ghost on her lips. "Kun." Light murmurred. Misa's thin, blonde borws furrowed together lightly in confusion, "Huh?" "You always called me 'Light-kun', but just now you called me Light. "Light said, his eyes searching her's.

"Oh, I thought I added it, I just not..." Misa's voice trailed off. "Anyways, here are some dry clothes. You left them here from before." Light handed her a small stack of dark colored clothing that was neatly folded. "Thank you." Misa whispered and went to change in the bathroom. After about five minutes or so, Misa came out dressed in a mid thigh, black leather skirt, thigh high garter belt panty hose and ablack, lace up corset with upper arm, black, fingerless gloves and her signature black, metal cross choker.

"I think my skirt shunk a bit." Misa said as she tried to pull down her skirt to cover herself a little more. No matter what she did, the skirt still ended just below her ass and as tight as hell. "Oh well." Misa sighed.

**CLIFF HANGER! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
